In dreams I'll find you
by The Last Don
Summary: The wind was howling outside, the window rattled in its frame. Her body went rigid with a mixture of longing and dread... This time would be different but he was close, so close. Haunted by dreams which sear her soul will Rory find her heart's truth befor
1. Default Chapter

IN DREAMS I'LL FIND YOU  
  
BY Doms1luv  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gilmore Girls, which is quite sad really. anyway on with it.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Due to amazing response to my first ever GG fic "Don't let go" I am attempting another one. Hope you enjoy!!!!  
Chapter 1  
  
Prologue.  
  
~~~  
  
The wind was howling outside, the window rattled in its frame.  
  
Her body went rigid with a mixture of longing and dread.  
  
"Leave me alone. I don't want you," she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut, her muscles taut with dissension.  
  
This time it would be different, it had to be.  
  
This time she would surmount the need to be with him.  
  
Something caressed her cheek but she wouldn't look.  
  
She was stronger this time.  
  
"Let me in, Don't lie to me. Or to yourself. You know you want to feel my kiss."  
  
"No." this time her protest carried less conviction. His voice was a soft murmur in her ears. His words pure sensation.  
  
He was close, so close. Her body reacted without thought to her conscience as she leaned towards him slowly, ever so gently.  
  
`~`~`~  
  
Rory woke with a start, her heart thundering in her ears, echoing the tempest outside.  
Her body was bathed in perspiration as she recalled the dream.  
  
It was the third time she'd had it and she was no closer to knowing who her esoteric seducer was.  
  
She shivered as she remembered his words, 'don't lie to me or yourself. You know you want to feel my kiss'  
  
The voice was so indistinct and yet it bordered on the familiar.  
  
It was driving her crazy.  
  
But is she were honest she'd admit that it was more the not knowing who it was than the circumstances in the dream that was causing her distress.  
  
She got up to get a drink of water, her composure still disturbed.  
  
The liquid slid down her parched throat mercifully, giving her a deeper semblance of normality and after a few moments hesitation she decided to give the recent elusiveness of a peaceful night's sleep another try.  
  
Her resolution, however, was short lived, her calm shattered when she went back to her room.  
  
He stood out in stark relief against the flashes of lightening, his features swallowed by the shadows.  
  
Rory barely registered that the glass had slipped from her hand as a scream tore from her throat.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC.  
A/N: Sorry so short but it is a prologue so if you like it let me know and I will continue. please keep in mind that I will only update in four days because I will be on a mini holiday. (Thank goodness for public holidays!!) So don't worry I WILL ADD A NEW CHAPTER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE THAT IS IF YOU GUYS ARE INTERESTED 


	2. Late night wanderings

A/N: I wasn't expecting such an amazing response so thank you very much. I hope this chapter is up to your high standards.  
Chapter 2  
  
Late night wanderings.  
  
~~~  
  
His face was illuminated just as another shriek made its way up her vocal chords.  
  
"Geez Rory! Give my ears a break would you, are you trying to wake the dead?" her visitor asked sardonically.  
  
Her relief at knowing it wasn't an attacker or murderer in her room gave way to the anger she had at having been momentarily vulnerable.  
  
"Give your ears a break? You've gotta be kidding me. This after you damn near give me a heart attack? And you couldn't come through the front door during the DAY like a normal person?" she asked hysterically, the tears bubbling under the surface.  
  
"What's biting you?" he asked removing his jacket, "its not like I haven't done this before and you've never reacted like this."  
  
"Maybe that's because its never been storming when you've decided to pay a visit!"  
  
"Yeah, about that," he deftly changed the subject, "it wouldn't hurt if I was occasionally the recipient you know."  
  
He arched an eyebrow and Rory wanted to smack him.  
  
"Okay kidding aside, what gives Rory?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing doesn't make you so skittish, come on what's up?"  
  
She knew if she didn't say something that he'd keep on badgering her.  
  
"If Dean finds out that you're here." she said trying to get him to back off but the excuse sounded weak to her ears.  
  
Apparently he thought so too.  
  
"Is Dean here now?"  
  
"What? No! Of course not!" she said vehemently.  
  
"Then I don't see how he'll find out." He said unflappably.  
  
"That's not -"  
  
"Rory." He said calmly which heightened her unease.  
  
"Don't - "  
  
But he cut her off again.  
  
"Besides its pouring outside, it's the middle of the night. It's not like he's gonna pop around for a soda or something, no. Sane people would be tucked up in bed about now."  
  
"Guess that rules you out then." She retorted.  
  
"Walked right into that one didn't I?" he shook his head.  
  
"Yup." She smiled.  
  
"Come on Ror, the evasive techniques are supposed to be my speciality remember?"  
  
"You must've rubbed off on me."  
  
"You're not gonna tell me are you?"  
  
"There's nothing to tell. I guess it's just the storm that's getting to me." She shrugged.  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"That's all."  
  
Rory couldn't explain the stab of guilt she felt at not opening up to him.  
  
It wasn't as if she didn't trust him, if anything it was the exact opposite.  
  
Besides Dean didn't know and he was her boyfriend, so shouldn't that mean that if she told anyone it should be him?  
  
But he was looking at her with so much understanding and concern and he really was so easy to talk to, too easy at times.  
  
She could feel her resolve crumbling as he continued to look at her and Rory was about to open up.  
  
"Okay." He said.  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Rory breathed a sigh of relief, that had been too close.  
  
"So, you never told me why you ventured out in such lovely weather I might add, to see me."  
  
"Do I need a reason?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Do I need a reason?" he asked again, this time more slowly.  
  
"No, I mean, I guess -" she babbled uncomfortably.  
  
"Actually I brought you this." He said taking a paperback out of his pocket. Amazingly it was still dry.  
  
Rory took it from him.  
  
"'Death in the afternoon'? A bit morbid a title don't you think?"  
  
"You said you were going to give it a try." He argued.  
  
"Yeah, but not tonight." She said exasperatingly.  
  
"Don't knock it till you've tried it Gilmore."  
  
"But it's Hemingway!" she wailed.  
  
"Really? I was not aware of that."  
  
"Sarcasm not needed right now."  
  
"What have you got to lose?" he asked grabbing his jacket.  
  
"You mean besides my sanity? Nothing I suppose. Where are you going?"  
  
"Well my mission is accomplished." He said throwing the hood on.  
"Oh okay." She couldn't deny that she was disappointed. "So, you're telling me that you came out in the rain to give me a book?"  
  
"Not just any book - 'Death in the afternoon'."  
  
"Hemingway is not that big a motivation."  
  
She felt the atmosphere change at her words.  
  
"No, but some things are." He said intently.  
  
Rory felt shivers run down her spine but she wasn't cold.  
  
"Besides I came to say hi too." He said breaking the tension.  
  
"You're crazy." She smiled, shaking her head.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am." He said softly as he climbed out of the window.  
  
"Goodnight Rory."  
  
"Night."  
  
Rory got back into bed where she was plagued by disappointment and she was trying very hard to convince herself it wasn't because he wasn't with her.  
  
She turned to reach for the glass of water she had brought with her but it wasn't there.  
  
Rory sat up, puzzled but then she remembered dropping it in fright.  
  
She got out of bed, careful not to step on any shards of broken glass but she needn't have worried. There was nothing on there - not a glass, broken or otherwise, there wasn't even a watermark on the floor.  
  
Rory knew she had been spooked by the dream but she had a clear recollection of going to the kitchen to get some water and coming back to the room WITH a glass in her hand.  
  
So where was it now?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Please review and the next chapter will be on asap! 


End file.
